This invention relates to a distance indication means for photographic cameras.
Hitherto, as the focussing adjustment scheme, some photographic cameras utilize so-called zone-focussing method in which, instead of continuous focussing adjustment, the focussing adjustment is performed by setting the main lens for several discrete object distances represented by numerals or symbolic marks.
The zone-focussing method has an advantage in easiness of the focussing adjustment compared with the continuous focussing adjustment. However, since the focussing adjustment is performed according to the distance indications represented by numerals or symbolic marks corresponding to object distances, in case that a plurality of indications are arranged successively with close spacings, the zone-focussing method has also a disadvantage which causes such as eventual failure in focussing adjustment due to errorneous recognition of the indications or difficulties in the recognition of these indications in the dark place, resulting in failures in the photographing.
This invention purports to eliminate the foregoing disadvantage and provide a distance indication means in which only one relevant numeral or symbolic mark corresponding to the objective distance is indicated by illumination.